Hold on,Murray
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Murray was shot. Will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Riptidefans. :) This is my first story that's not about an anime so please go easy on me. ^^

Gunshots fell.

A certain man with glasses fell to the ground.

Cody saw it.

'Murray! Murray,you're allright?!', he yelled and ran to his friend.

Murray held his stomach. Blood was at his hands and also came out of his mouth.

Cody kneeled down to the man with glasses.

'Hey,Murray.'

'C...Cody. It...it hurts...', Murray said in pain.

'I know. Wait...I'll help you.'

Cody teared off a part of his shirt and pressed it on the wound.

When the enemies were away, Nick also came to see how Murray was doing.

'Murray. You're okay?'

'No Nick! He's not! Call a doctor!'

Cody was upset. He didn't want to scream at Nick,but he couldn't hold back ,when he heard that unnecessary question.

But Nick understood this and just nodded and called the doctor.

Meanwhile Cody tried to calm Murray.

'Co...Cody? I'm going to die,right?',

Murray asked.

Fear was to hear in his voice.

'Oh...n...no Murray. You'll be okay. Nick called the doctor. There'll be help soon.'

'Cody?'

'Mhh? What is it, Murray?'

'I...I'm tired.'

'O...okay. But you need to wait a bit. You can't sleep now.'

But Murray closed his eyes.

'N...No. Murray? Murray,wake up!'

Cody slapped Murray's cheeks softly.

'Where is the doctor?!'

Nick came back.

'Why did it take so long?!',Cody yelled.

'I couldn't describe this place. Sorry.'

'I...it's okay. I'm...sorry. I didn't want to scream at you.'

'It's allright. I know how you feel.'

They sat down. And Cody took Murray's head on his lap.

Painful minutes passed until the ambulance came.

Nick and Cody flew to the hospital with the Mimi.

And in the hospital the waiting began again.

Cody and Nick couldn't wait for an answer from the doctor.

They needed to know how Murray was doing.

After hours the doctor came.

Nick and Cody jumped up.

'What is with him?'

The doctor had a serious look on his face.

'His liver is badly injured. We don't know if he'll do it. We need to wait. You should go home.'

So Cody and Nick flew to the Riptide.

They went to bed. But both of them couldn't sleep.

In the middle of the night,Cody turned

on the light.

'Nick? So you think Murray will be allright?'

'Y...yes. He's a fighter...he'll do it.'

So this was the first chapter. Should I go on? Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ^^ sorry for the cliffhanger in the first chapter,but I just had to do it. Here comes the second chapter. Enjoy :)

On the next morning Cody and Nick stood up really early. After a short breakfast,they drove to the hospital, to see if Murray was allright.

The doctor was easyly found.

'How is Murray doing?',Nick asked and the doctor answered:

'His state has improved a bit...he is awake ,but he's still weak and we're still not shure if he'll survive.'

'Can we go to him?',Cody asked the doctor and this one nodded.

'Yes. But not too long.'

Nick and Cody nodded and went to Murray's room.

Murray lay in the bed. Everywhere around him were hoses.

'M...Murray?',Cody asked,to see if his friend and partner was awake.

Murray opened his eyes slowly.

'C...Cody?'

'Yes. Yes,it's me Murray. Nick is here,too.'

'H...Hey guys.',Murray said with a soft smile.

'Hey. How are you?',Nick asked and smiled back.

'Well...my stomach hurts,but I think it'll get better soon,right?'

'Y...yes. We hope so too.',Cody answered and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Nick took the other chair.

'I'm so glad you two are allright.'

Nick and Cody looked at each other and then back to Murray.

'Murray, you should be worried about yourself,not about Cody and me.'

'No Nick. It would be harder for me if I'd lose you two. You mean so much to me and I couldn't bear to see you getting hurt.'

'Murray...'

'I'm sorry. That wasn't really nice of me. I just think about myself and not about your feelings when I'm hurt.', Murray meant in panic.

'N...No. That's allright.', Cody said and tried to calm Murray a bit.

'I...It is ?'

'Yes...Yes of course,Murray.', Nick agreed with Cody.

'Well...I don't know. It seems so wrong...'

'No. It's .'

Murray nodded.

The doctor entered the room.

'It's time to go now. Mr. Bozinsky needs to rest.'

Cody and Nick stood up and walked to the door.

'Goodbye Murray.'

'Y...yes. See you,guys.'

Nick and Cody sat in the car and wanted to drive back to the Riptide.

'Hey ...Cody?'

'What is it?'

'We can't do anything for Murray , right?'

'I don't know...' Cody paused. 'Wait. We could get the men who did this to him.'

'Right. Wait...let's think about this. It...It needs to be a rich person.'

'Why do you think so,Nick?'

'You saw the guns? They were really expensive.'

'Yes. You're right.'

'So...who would want to kill us and has much money?'

'Don't know. Wait...you remember this guy we killed in the war. His father swore revenge,right?'

'Yes,he did. So...you think he takes revenge? But why now and not earlier?'

'Who knows. Maybe he just found us now.'

'That could be right. We need to find out where the father of the boy lives.'

And so they drove to the police station.

Okay... That was the second chapter. Hope you liked it ^^ The boy and his father are OCs. Critcs,thoughts or suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ^^ I'm back. Here is the third chapter.

In the police station Cody and Nick went to Quinlan.

'What do you want from me?',this one asked.

'We want to know if Sam Smith lives here.',Cody answered in hurry.

'You know that I can't tell you where a person lives.',Quinlan said while working on.

'But it's important! This guy maybe wants someone to kill us!', Nick yelled angry and kicked against the table.

Quinlan sighed annoyed and went to the computer. He did something Nick and Cody couldn't see and after a time he said:

'Lincolnstreet No.10.'

Cody and Nick looked at each other and after both of them thanked Quinlan,they went to the door. Quinlan stopped them.

'Wait...How is...Bozinsky?',he asked with a somehow worried look on his face.

'He's...okay...',Cody answered and went out after that. Nick followed him and they went to the car.

'You saw how worried Quinlan was?', Cody asked his partner with a slight smile.

'Yes. But he would never admit that.'

'That's right. But anyway...let's go to the Licolnstreet No.10.'

'Yes.'

And with that the two drove to Sam Smith's house.

It was a huge mansion with a big garden.

Cody and Nick went to the entrance and knocked.

No one opened.

Suddenly a gunshot feel and Cody pushed Nick. This one fell to the ground and the shot passed him concisely. Cody laid on the ground too,because hundrets of shots fell.

'What shall we do Cody?',Nick asked and his partner answered:

'I don't know. We need to get away from here.'

'But how?'

'I'll give you safeguard from behind.', Cody meant and took out his gun.

'But what about you?'

'I'll try to follow you.'

Nick thought about this dangerous plan. Then he took out his gun,too.

'We both run at three. One,two,three!'

Cody and Nick ran to their car.

As fast as they could they started the car and drove away.

When they arrived at the Riptide their telephone ringed.

The voice of the doctor from the hospital was to hear through the car telephone:

'Please... You need to come here! Something terrible happend!'

'O...okay. We'll come.',Cody answered and he and Nick drove to the hospital.

They ran to the doctor.

'What happend?! Is Murray okay?', Cody asked in panic.

'The hoses were cut.'

'What?! How can something like this happen ?!',Nick yelled angry.

'There were 2 men and they hit the nurse. She couldn't do anything. But... We could save Mr Bozinsky in the right moment.'

Cody and Nick were relieved.

'And...how is he now?'

'His state deteriorate.'

'Can we see him?'

'Not right now. Please come back in the evening.'

So Cody and Nick drove back to the Riptide.

That was the third chapter. Hope you liked it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

And chapter 4. ^^

'Cody?'

'Mh?'

'Don't you think we should go back to the hospital? I'm worried and who knows when this guys attack there again.'

'I don't know,Nick. I'm worried about Murray too,but we should come back in the evening like the doctor said.'

'If you say so.'

'Let's eat something.'

'Okay.'

After Nick and Cody ate a pizza,they wanted to drive back to the hospital,but when they came to the car,they saw that the wheels were stinged.

'Oh no. We need to take the Mimi. Fast!',Nick meant and ran to the screaming Mimi. Cody followed.

Fast they flew to the hospital and ran to Murray's room.

In the room were the two men who shot at Cody,Nick and Murray and they had a knife.

The doctor and the nurse lay on the ground and passed out.

Cody and Nick ran into the room and both of them took a man and hit them.

A fight began.

Nick took the knife of his rival and sticked it into the arm of the man.

This one screamed and held his arm.

The partner of the guy went to him and they both ran away.

Cody followed them and Nick stayed by the doctor and tried to wake him up. Cody came back.

'I...I couldn't get them.'

'Doctor! Wake up!'

Suddenly a long beep from the devices that kept Murray alive was to hear.

Nick and Cody looked at their friend in shock.

Nick tried to wake the doctor up again and Cody went to search for another doctor. He found one.

'Please...please help me. My friend... the beep...Please help me!'

'O...okay. Where is he?'

'Follow me.' Cody ran to the room and the doctor followed him.

Nick still tried to wake Murray's doctor,but it didn't work. So he took him and the nurse and carried them out of the room.

Cody came with the other doctor.

The doctor ran into Murray's room and looked at him. Then he closed the door and started to operate.

Cody and Nick sat in front of the door and tried to wake the doctor and the nurse.

Finally they woke up.

'W...what happend?',the doctor asked confused.

'You were attacked by two men, who wanted to kill our friend.',Cody answered.

'What's with your friend?'

'We found another doctor,who is operating him right now.'

'What a relieve.'

And again a long time of waiting began.

After a hour the doctor came out of the room.

'How is he? How is Murray?', Cody asked while jumping up.

'Everything went fine. Mr Bozinsky is totaly okay now. I think he can return home soon.'

'T...that's great.',Cody said happy and Nick nodded.

So...that was chapter 4. A huge thanks to tinx-r for the reviews .^^


	5. Chapter 5

And chapter 5... Please enjoy.

2 weeks had passed since the fight in the hospital. Today Murray came back to the Riptide.

He was really tired and so he went to bed. Nick and Cody ate something when Murray stood up and went to them.

'Hey Murray. Did you sleep enough?',Nick asked and Cody added:

'Are you hungry?'

'Y...yes, I slept enough and I'm really hungry.',Murray answered and rubbed his eyes.

'There you go.',Nick said and gave Murray a bowl with soup.

'T...Thank you. That's really nice of you.'

Murray began to eat.

'Murray?'

'Mh?'

Murray looked up and saw the worried look of his friends.

'W...What is it?'

'Are...you really okay?',Cody asked.

'Yes... I'm fine.',Murray answered with a soft smile.

'You know Sam Smith?'

Murray stopped eating.

'Y...yes. What is with this guy?'

'Well...we think that he was the one who...',Nick didn't know how to continue.

'The one who tried to kill us?'

'Yes,Murray. That's what we thought. When we wanted to pay him a visit we were attacked again.', Cody said.

'Really? Are you okay,guys?', Murray stood up and watched if his friends were hurt somewhere.

'No , Murray. We're fine. Don't worry about us.',Nick calmed the man with glasses.

'O...Okay.'

Murray sat down again.

'Is it okay for you when we go there again and you stay here.',Cody asked and Nick looked at him.

'Wait,Cody. We can't let Murray alone.'

'No problem. We call Quinlan to come here.'

'But...'

'It's okay Nick. Just go there and get this guy. I'll be fine.'

So they called Quinlan and he came.

After that Cody and Nick drove to the house together with the men of the police.

They ran to the door. Cody and Nick first.

'Ready?',Cody asked.

Nick nodded.

'Go.'

They ran into the house,the police behind them.

They stormed into a room where Sam Smith,an old man with grey hair, stood.

'Hands up. You're caught.',Cody said while pointing a gun at Smith.

The man was surprised and couldn't even say much. The only thing was:

'You are going to regret this.'

Nick and Cody were glad that Murray and they were safe again.

On the way back the car telephone ringed and a voice came out of it.

'You two will get my father out of the prison.'

'W...what? '

'Like he said you'll regret the death of my brother.'

Nick and Cody looked at each other. The look said: The guy we killed had a brother?

'Why would we get him out of the prison?',Nick asked suspicious.

Suddenly another voice was to hear.

'C...Cody? Nick? This guy says that you better do it or he'll kill me.'

Again Nick and Cody exchanged looks.

'Murray? Murray...are you okay?'

But the old voice was back.

'Now you know why you should do it.

I'll give you time until tomorrow. Goodbye.'

So this was chapter 5. Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
